


Scene

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: An Alternative Post Ragnarok [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Bondage, Gangbang, Intersex Jotunn, Intersex Loki, Jealousy, Jötunn Loki, Porn, PornStar!Loki, Pornography, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Pt. 2 of Loki trying to get Thor to notice him whilst simultaneously getting some action.





	Scene

Thor hadn’t had sex with him in a mad fit of passion, as it turned out. Instead, his livid brother had berated him and threatened to inform the Man of Iron about his activities, apparently consensual sex was illegal on Midgard, whoopdeedoo.

OK, well fine, Loki thought petulantly. If Thor thought that _that_ was an embarrassment to the family name, he had no idea what was coming up next. And besides, minors were illegal in that industry.

.

“What’s your safe word?”

“Bor,” he told the man tying him up. He’d never met his adoptive grandfather, and this should therefore not be a problem.

This was supposed to be a rather racy scene. They’d just filmed the part where he delivered the man a pizza, and the man offered him a bigger tip if he could provide some entertainment to him and his friends. He was personally confused. Shouldn’t he be on his knees, servicing them? Oh well, whatever sold, he supposed.

“Action!” The man behind the camera commanded.

“Oh come on, sweetheart,” a man lifted his face to force Loki to look at him. Another man grabbed a flogger and whipped it quickly against his hip.

“_Ah_!” Damn, that was _delicious_!

Another man grabbed his leg roughly, pulling it to the side. “Well, well, what do we have here?” He ran his free hand up Loki’s pussy. “A little cunt… Dan, you better tip this bitch _well_!”

“But of course!” The man ground his erect penis against Loki’s inner thigh, “Why, I’ll fill his pockets with tips, tip him over the brim of those… pockets. So much he won’t know what to do with it.”

Loki let out a fake whimper at the cheesiness of the situation.

The fourth man reached over and thumbed at his clit, his fingers buried in Loki’s pussy. “Mmm, look at him,” Loki writhed, “Such a slut… we could rent him out at parties, pimp his little cunny out.”

“Here, maybe this’ll make him feel more comfortable,” the only blond amongst them walked towards the other three men and Loki with a… vibrator in his hands. Loki moaned in anticipation, wiggling his hips.

The burly, ginger man chuckled, slapping his arse.

He jerked as it was activated, crying out and swinging slightly from his ropes. “_Aaah!_”

The four men surrounding him chuckled, taking their members in hand and jacking to the sight of him.

“Cut!” The director ordered.

A horn was blown, and the man who had tied him up, made his way over to untie Loki. Loki, meanwhile, spread his legs and jiggled his bottom in a feeble attempt to get the vibrator out.

Chuckling, the man removed the vibrator from him, and Loki’s legs slumped in relief.

“Thank you…?”

“Brian, Brian Thorton. But I go by Lightning, cuz, you know, my surname has the word ‘Thor’ in it,” he chuckled.

Loki’s face grew ashen. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh-

Several screams were heard as something crashed through the ceiling. The sound of thunder followed.

“Brother,” Thor growled.

“Thor,” Loki looked around desperately for something to cover himself, before remembering his seidr. In a flash he was in his normal suit.

“Do not bother,” Thor growled, making his way towards Loki, menacingly.

“Hey, you can’t be here!” The director protested.

“Silence, mortal,” Thor barked, before picking Loki up by the scruff of his shirt and lifting Mjolnir up to fly them away.

Once they were back at Stark Tower, Thor shoved him into his (Thor’s) room, locking the door behind him.

“What the bloody hell is wrong you!?” Thor roared.

“Me? I’m a _consenting adult_ working with _other consenting adults_! What’s wrong with you!?” Loki fumed, haughtily.

“The shame that you have brought upon the House of Odin-“

“Oh, now is _not_ the time to act like our family, nor any in Asgard, have _ever_ placed _any_ import on chast-“

“What would mother think?”

Loki froze, as though he had been slapped. ‘What would mother think?’? How-how _dare_ Thor-

“Of course I dare-“ Loki hadn’t realised that he’d spoken aloud.

“You want to know what mother would think…?” Loki whispered, in a calm, angry tone, trying to subdue his rage so as to have his mental faculties about him when choosing his next words. “About my _sex life_? Isn’t that a little hypocritical, Thor? Because there are things in my sex life that she would condemn me for _much_ more than starring in porn, and you-“

“Enough!” Thor growled, breathing heavily.

Loki would have continued to speak, but in all honesty he was rather terrified at the moment.

After a moment of silence, Thor turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind him, and leaving Loki a mess in his wake.


End file.
